


Dangerous Desires

by Barbayat



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16-year old girl on a god forsaken planets meets Darth Maul and her life changes for ever ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Old fanfic of mine, I finally finished the re-write - could use a SpaG beta ...

I always thought I was doomed to spend my days buried alive. 

I was fourteen when my parents moved to an outside planet to join an alternative farming group. A small society of forty people who shared the belief that technology steals the true joy out of life. In other words, the farmers here do not use machines to aid them. Instead they fall back to using animals and primitive tools to grow and harvest crops.

To this very day, I still can not understand how anyone in their right mind can come up with an idea like that. Some people depend too much on the aid of machines and technology. That would still be better than having to spend all day on a field and work everyday to the point of exhaustion and severe joint damage. That is a joy technology can take from me any day.

Not that I did work much on the fields. I simply refused, even when my parents told me that I would not be eating if I did not work for it. So I relied on getting my own food or sneak something away. For two month, I only ate berries and animals I was able to kill. Then my parents switched methods. Instead of denying me food they tried to make me feel guilty for eating the fruits of their labour.

Naturally, I wasn't popular. It never bothered me. In my heart I always knew I did not belong to this group- it was that simple. Yet, there was no way out and while I had a whole world to explore, I was still unable to return to civilization. In theory, I could have tried to get to the emergency communication unit. The only piece of technological equipment was however guarded well by our leader Waterbee. He was the sort of man that would rather die than using it. Which in fact he did.

I was sixteen soon to be seventeen, the summer was nearing an end and there was this commotion one morning. They had found four horribly mutilated bodies. It was clear that they had been from the community but with so many pieces bitten or gnawed off it was impossible to identify them. At least until they checked who was not there. Everyone but me was deeply shocked and frightened. I just felt so hopeless and dead inside, that it did not seem to touch me. It was a gross sight but it meant nothing to me. It was then decided that the capable men would go after the creatures who were responsible. The rest of us was supposed to lock themselves in.

Call me crazy but I did not. I am not even sure what made me go outside that day. Maybe I felt that being dead on the inside already, a physical death meant nothing. It was the last day I felt like this. I had little joys but one of them was using the warm summer days to go swimming in a small lake a few miles away from our village. That was my secret place, nobody from the community dared to go that far away from the farm lands. It was a beautiful spot with soft green grass and crystal blue water. While it was not an exciting place, I miss it sometimes. It was there when my life finally changed. It was the day I met Darth Maul..

The moment I arrived I realised that I was not alone. Black clothes lay on a rock near the bank. I barely noticed the black boots beside them, when my attention was caught by a noise from the water. I turned and saw a water ball appearing in the middle of the lake. On second view I realised that it was a head – a bald head covered with black and bright red tattoos. The same tattoos also covered the rest of the body emerging from the water. Yellow eyes pierced me as the person slowly walked towards me. If not for this and the horns on his head I might have mistaken the stranger for a human male.

He did not seem happy to see me and seemed to wait for something. I guess for me to run but I was too fascinated. I just stood there and gaffed. I did feel a sense of danger that was getting stronger the closer he came. Still, I did not move. After all I had been hoping for something exciting to happen. Eventually, he was just a few inches away from me as he reached for his clothing. Even then he never did take his eyes of me. Without saying anything he dressed himself. Only afterwards he talked to me. His voice was low but it turned my bones to ice.

"All alone?"

"Obviously," I heard myself replying. "Are you responsible for the dead?"

His appearance seemed to offer the right explanation for those attacks. Not that I thought he did it himself, but he could have brought the beasts involved with him. It seemed too much of a coincidence to have a mysterious stranger in black robes arrive and find four grotesquely murdered people when the fauna never before had been this aggressive.

"Obviously!" was his answer.

"And now you are going to kill me," I said. 

I did not want him to kill me but it seemed like a logical assumption that he would. At this point, I was still feeling rather dispassionate about my fate. It was only very slowly that I began to realise that this was actually my chance to life.

"I'm ordered not leave a living soul behind," he said in a mocking tone. That is if I recall it correctly. On that day I think I just did not want to hear the undertone.

"So you could take me with you?”

Leaving this planet was all I ever wanted, so I figured asking could not hurt. Not that I had spend a second to think about the possible consequences in case he would agree. He smiled, showing me his black teeth before he replied.

"In theory I could, but on second thought - I'm not in the mood for any pathetic whimpering."

I gave him a puzzled look. As I had no idea what he meant by that. 

Seeing my confusion he added, while pulling out a long silver stick: "As soon as I agree - you start begging that I may spare your family and friends."

"I don't have any friends and my parents – are the ones buried me here in the first place."

I guess I am a cold hearted bitch. I never saw eye to eye with my parents and they never were very affectionate so I honestly do not feel bad about not caring. So think of me as you must. As long as you have not been in my situation I will not let you judge me. 

Anyway, the stranger seemed to actually consider taking me along for the first time. He looked differently at me. Suddenly, he turned and walked to a hidden speeder. Without looking at me again he took off and left me to my thoughts. I knew he would come back.

I had enough time to get really excited about the idea of actually getting away, even if it meant going with this dangerous foe. From my point of view it could not be worse than living here. I have to admit I was kind of fascinated by him - like a fly by the fire, one might say. A lot of thoughts came to mind and trying to run was not one of them.

Instead I took a bath for I was sure it was my last opportunity to enjoy my little lake. As the speeder returned later, I was lying lazy in the sun. Immediately, I got up to face the intruder. He was surprised to see that I was still there, I could read it in his face.

"Easy prey," I heard him whispering.

"So?" I asked.

"I think, I'm going to call you Prey," was his answer. 

I liked that, for it meant he had decided to take me with him. And it sounded a lot better than my real name, which I will never tell a living soul. I am the only one left alive who knows it and I intend to leave it that way. Even if I had not liked my new name, I would not have argued about it. 

I might not now many people but I sensed that he was not the type of man you could argue with. Besides, what would there have been to argue about? I was a naive, little girl and for someone like him - I was easy prey. There was a much more pressing question weighing on me.

"And how shall I call you?"

"Maul," he moved his head to tell me he wanted me to sit behind him on the speeder. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed against him to ensure not falling off. At first, I almost could not bring myself to touch the strange alien. Then as the vehicle took off with a breathtaking speed, I pressed myself closer against him.

It was a thrill ride, that made me feel fear, excitement, allure and something I could not quite place. Once we arrived and he told me I could let go off him, I felt sad. Touching him was just as exciting as riding on that speeder. The way his firm muscles felt and the heat that he radiated even through is robes made my body tingle in the most pleasant way.

He walked on-board his ship and I followed him inside. He told me where to sit and then seated himself at what was obviously the pilot seat. I realised that there were seat belts near me and considering my seat had no arm rests or anything I buckled up. The door closed and then the ships engines rumbled.

My heart beat so fast, it was like an unending joyride. I was finally leaving the planet behind. I would have liked to watch the planet become smaller and smaller but I did not dare to leave my place. Again, I should probably have worried about the intentions this clearly murderous alien had in regards to me . In the end, I had already achieved the one thing I truly wanted and what ever might come was certainly not worse than what lay behind me. In hindsight, that was rather naïve but I think it helped me.

Back on the planet I was the disobedient problem child, yet there I was on a strange ship being more obedient than ever before. I could not see the strange man in his seat from my position, except for the occasional arm pressing a button to the right or left side.

After a while, he got up and came towards me. He looked at me and the longer he was staring the more nervous I became. Then, he removed his robes, while I had seen him like that before, somehow this was more frightening. I had already seen him naked, and knew that his species was not that different from mine. I saw those tattoos and found them more intriguing than anything else. But I also knew enough to saw the danger in him undressing rather than just approaching me to put his clothes on.

With him remaining silent I felt unable to say anything on my own. Then he was so close that my kneed touched his legs. His left hand reached out and stroked my right cheek. Eventually, both his hands moved down to my lap removing the seat belt. Then he took my wrists that I had placed on my knees and pulled me up. Even as I stood, he was not about to let go placing his arms by his side and thus forcing me to stand very close to him. At this point, I guess I had a good idea what he was up to, even though it was not exactly the topic of many conversations in our little settlement. Those that had taken place had beaten about the bush and missed it.

But I feel sacred when he did let go and then ripped off my simple dress. Step by step, he first grabbed the collar and tore it. Then his hands moved along the tear, knuckles brushing against my skin. Then he tore again and finally his hands were touching my underpants as he moved further down the tear. A final rip and the dressed was ripped open. He then tore it from my arms leaving me in my underwear.

What he was doing was not only scaring me, it also excited me. My heart was beating so strongly I wondered if it might jump out of my chest at any given moment. Then one hand found its way into my pants while the other grabbed onto my top. He pulled them away with one sharp move. I could feel them digging into my back for a moment - in the next I was naked.

Now, we both were nude but not exactly on equal terms. I can not say his behaviour did not shock me but despite his cold and rude demeanour it also intrigued me. Had I not been so scared I would have reached out and touched him as well. In fact, the idea of doing that made me tremble slightly. He seemed to be amused by that or maybe he was just looking forward to my next reaction as he suddenly forced me on a small round table that was beside my seat. I had not paid attention to my surroundings and was surprised to find myself on it.

For a moment, he did not touch me and I just lay there. Even then I was not able to move - no more like I did not dare to move. It was weird having him stand there and staring down at me. Especially, since I became aware that I was somewhat wet between my legs. I was only slightly embarrassed being still in the habit of not caring about anything.

Then his hands were on me again, so warm that it almost burned my cold skin. He was rough with me. His grip on my thighs was strong and close to painful. With a sudden move he spread my legs apart and drew me over the edge of the table. Grinding himself against my moist pubes and inner thighs, I felt his erection grow against my skin. Uneducated and clueless as I was about these things, I still knew exactly what he was about to do. 

They called it losing your virginity or becoming a woman. Making it sound like a tragic loss, a sacrifice that was to be had in order to grow up. That of course only if it was done by the right man, the one that was picked out and validated by the community as the proper mate. If not that was considering a horrible misfortune. Maybe that was why I was so excited. Nearly everything my now dead community considered as bad or forbidden was actually quite enjoyable..

I moaned just thinking about what was going to happen. As he forced himself inside me, I screamed unprepared for the intrusion in more than one way. It hurt badly but it also felt incredible. It was intense, raw and impossible to pull away from. No matter how much my instincts made me try to. In his eyes I saw that he enjoyed hurting me, but the pain was nothing compared to how awesome it felt to have him inside me. Even more so as he started moving. He used my body without ever asking for permission but not against my will.

Thrusting his alien member in an out at a literally breathtaking speed, I was incapable of doing anything besides moan and scream. I could not tell where the pain ended and the pleasure began but I did not want this to stop. So when he suddenly let go and withdrew from me, I felt disappointed. He literally had left me undone. Of course I did not know what I had missed but I recall giving him a hurt look, probably pouting as well. But I did not dare to break the silence. Maul returned my gaze with his fiery eyes and I had the feeling I was in a lot of trouble. His lips curled into something that might have been a smile telling me I was in for quite a ride.

Grabbing my wrists he dragged me to a door, which opened as he approached. The room behind was small with a very low ceiling and dominated by a huge bed. I found myself thrown face forward on the mattress which was hard albeit covered by a black silky sheet and covers.

His fingers dug into my butt, then moving up to my hips. His grip was so firm I could still feel where his fingers had been minutes afterwards. I liked being touched this way: even as he reached by breasts and held them way too firmly. I heard myself moaning even louder as he pulled me up and against his hard body.

I felt his erection pressing against my back. Not even consciously I was touching his hands which were still pressing into my breasts. Then I grew bolder and let my hands wander to his lower arms. From there I found my way to his side where I pressed them against his hips.

Lifting my body higher, with the sole purpose of signalling that I want to feel him inside me again. He gave me what I craved, rough and sudden. I heard myself scream as the pain shot through my body a new. It was only for an intense moment that I thought I could not handle this. His hands came down to my hips, holding me in place. His weight forced me again forward onto the bed. I turned my head so I could breathe as I was pressed down. Moving my hands I tried to hold onto something and ended up clawing into the silk sheet.

I guess I was extremely lucky that I enjoyed being used this way. He was not wasting any time to ensure that I was actually having a good time. But the rough pounding, was enough to drive me into a pleasure overload. It seemed to last forever, because the first time I came, he simply continued which only caused me to go directly for orgasm number two. These were even better than those I had given myself. They felt different. I had no control about them, no way to stop when it was getting too intense. He never stopped, even when I thought I could not bear this any longer. But that was nothing to what would come later and I learned that there was lot of pain and pleasure I was able to take. When he finally came, I was beyond exhaustion and fucked so raw that I felt it for days. 

He rolled off of me and I turned my head to look at him. Maul seemed rather pleased with himself. Being still stuck in the afterglow I ignored the pain it caused and snuggled up to him. There was a tiny inner voice that warned me that he might not like this. BUt I had not doubt he would make it clear if he did not want me to touch him. For now, I felt wild and daring and was unstoppable in my enthusiasm. My fingers moved over his chest, sometimes tracing the black ink of his tattoos sometimes the contours of his muscles. Strange that he was not sweating at all, I thought. But of course he was an alien, what did I knew about them ....

I was sweaty, in fact I was positively dried out. When he suddenly moved his arm, my heart skipped a beat or two. But instead of pushing me away or hitting me, his arm pulled me closer. His fingers dug into my ass and I leaned on his chest and groaned softly.

“I guess it won't be easy to make you regret your decision."

"I dare say that's impossible", I answered straight away. 

My statement was not just motivated by how bold and fearless I felt at this moment. I was sure that no matter what else would happen: this experience alone was worth anything that might come. Even the next day, when I saw that my body was bruised where head grabbed me, I did not feel regret.

Maul just looked at me with his wild, yellow eyes and said: "We'll see." That was all he said. He remained with me for a few minutes, then he left me to my thoughts.

I still think it is a shame, that our flight was so short. He had so much time for me, I am sure in those few days I had more sex than my parents in their entire life. Pretty sure, I also beat them on the diversity scale for he had me every possible way and taught me to do things with my lips and tongue that I never even dared to think about. The strange thing was before I met him, I always hated it when people told me what to do. But then again before I was always told to things I hated to do, boring awful things and not such delightfully obscene and pleasurable things.

After five glorious and exhausting days, we arrived on Coruscant. What a thrill that was, the planet seemed like the pulse of life itself. After we landed on a secluded platform, we approached a building where another men in black robes waited. I could not see much for he had had his hood pulled over his face..

"Completed your task?" the hooded man asked.

"Yes - my master", was Maul's reply and I was surprised about how devoted his voice sounded. I was sure one order by his master and I would be history. The gloomy eyes of the hooded figure focused on me. I suddenly felt ice cold inside me.

"Who is that?"

"Prey", Maul explained briefly. Showing a sinister smile the master disappeared out of sight. I can't tell you whether he didn't knew or cared that Maul took me from the planet with him. Maul's expression was unreadable as he let me to his private rooms.

I am still not sure what he sees in me. At first I thought, it was just about physical attraction, pleasure, satisfaction - something out of that corner. In time I had the feeling it was mostly about control. Not primary control about me, which he had - no doubt about that. It was about self-control. Watching him during his exercises I realized that he always controlled every reaction - breath, heartbeat - really everything. He even did it having sex - which was all to my pleasure as he was very thorough and enduring in everything he did. I began considering it my duty doing my best to break his control: to provide a challenge for his self-control.

Maul soon became aware that he had absolute control over me. That was not a result of his superior power and my situation. No - I adored him about anything else. He simply knew that I would never betray him, that I'd do what ever he asked me to. It was a weird mix of lust and devotion - it hardly seemed to matter what was the cause. Even though he often had to leave me alone for he was bound to obey the hooded man, his master, I was not complaining. Maul gave me my own space, I was even allowed to go into the city. Suddenly, I had all I ever wished for and then so much more. I just had to oblige two rules.

First - I was not allowed to tell anyone who he was.

Second - I was not supposed to get involved with other men.

The first was easy to obey - the second even more. Other men were of no interest to me. They lacked colour in comparison and that not just literally. I made a few friends and to them I had a very busy husband - yeah I'm dreaming - who had seldom time. Since they were all quite busy themselves - I never got any questions about him that I could not deflect without them noticing. He simply had not time to meet with them and everyone understood that I wanted to spend time with him when he was around.

Of course, it took time getting there. For the first month I did not even know who or what he was. But I watched him exercise - I love watching him, it's like poetry in motion and- it reminded me of what I had heard about Jedis: his light sabre, the gravity defying stunts and his ability to move items with his mind. Then I made the mistake to ask him, if he was one.

That was the only time he really lost it and it ended with me on the floor spitting out two of my teeth. Then he told me that the Jedi were his oldest enemies. He explained to me what a Sith Lord was, what the Jedis were all about. I apologized and blamed it on my ignorance. Nobody who knew anything about Jedis could possible mistake him for one. He agreed with me and after I took great care to apologize, hands, lips and tongue on, everything was well again.

At the moment however, I am feeling quite lonely. The past few months Maul has been away mission after mission and there was little time for us. Last week he came by just long enough to give me a very memorable kiss. He was all excited because finally his master had decided it was time to reveal themselves to the Jedi. I hope Maul has fun, messing up that Jedi and his padawan. He mentioned that they were guarding some princess that Maul was ordered to return to his master's custody or something. I can not wait for his return ...


End file.
